Sakura Tea (Sakura)
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Swiss Roll (Kero) |pairs2 = |paired1 = Swiss Roll (Kero) |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Spaghetti (Recipe) |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 樱花茶 |personality = Optimistic |height = It's a secret! |likes1 = Swiss Roll (Kero) |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tange Sakura |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = There'll definitely be no problem! |bio = She's noted to be very open, optimistic and gentle. Apart from that, she's a hard worker and is thus liked by everyone. Favourite subjects are music and physical education. However, she has a fear of youkai and is somewhat a sleepyhead. |food introduction = Sakura Tea, or referred to as Sakurayu, is a beverage that can be found during the cherry blossom season. It is made by soaking half-bloomed Yaesakura in salt and placing them in hot water thereafter. This gives it a slightly salty taste but a rich cherry-blossom fragrance. The Kiyu Shoran, written sometime after the Edo period, illustrated the prosperous streets of Tokyo during the early Meiji period. During summer, one can see red mat on folding stools in front of Sakurayu shops. The store also sells Mugiyu, Amazake and grilled-based products. Currently, they are wedding gifts(缘起之物) and are used to give blessings during marriage. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2514 |atk = 130 |def = 12 |hp = 432 |crit = 1865 |critdmg = 865 |atkspd = 1856 |normaltitle = Hail |normal = Sakura Tea throws out cards and rotates her magic wand, activating the magic of the cards. It drops a lot of hail on the enemy, dealing 40% damage plus 110 additional damage, while decreasing the enemy's total attack speed by 15% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Blaze |energy = The flame card slowly floats in front of Sakura Tea who rotates the magic wand, and activates the magic of the card. The flame rushes toward the enemy, dealing 40% plus 415 additional damage, and also inflicting 25 damage per second to the enemy for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Blaze |link = The flame card slowly floats in front of Sakura Tea who rotates the magic wand, and activates the magic of the card. The flame rushes toward the enemy, dealing 60% plus 498 additional damage, and also inflicting 30 damage per second to the enemy for 5 seconds. |pair = Swiss Roll (Kero) |name = |contract = From now on, please take care of me! |login = There are so many things that I'd like to tell you about... |arena = *giggles* Thank you! |skill = Blaze! |ascend = Thank you for all of your help. |fatigue = Howee... |recovering = Sorry for making you worried... |attack = I'm going now! |ko = Kyaaaah! |notice = Mmhm, I think it turns out fine. |idle1 = I want to become stronger... so that everyone doesn't have to suffer or feel afraid. |idle2 = I'm feeling like using Flight and having a walk in the sky~ |idle3 = I wonder if there's something I can help with... |interaction1 = There are so many things that I don't understand, but I'm going to do whatever I can. First, I'll deal with what lies in front of me. |interaction2 = Eh? What is it? |interaction3 = Release! |pledge = From now on, we'll be together forever! |intimacy1 = So many things had happened, but they all felt nice. |intimacy2 = C- can I make a lunch box for you next time...? |intimacy3 = I know that I'm not alone. Everything will surely be all right. |victory = Yeaay! |defeat = I- I'm sorry...! |feeding = Hooray! |notes= *Sakura is originally a character from the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, later adapted as an anime, video game, etc., and is a collaboration between CLAMP and Funtoy. ** Hail, Blaze, and Flight are magical cards that Sakura uses to help herself facing ordeals. ** "Release!" is the incantation for Sakura to unlock the power of her wand, and only after she unlocks it that she can use the power of the cards. ** "Everything will surely be all right" ("絶対大丈夫だよ", "zettai daijoubu da yo") is Sakura's 'invincible spell', that she often recites to encourage herself and her comrades. *Kiyu Shoran is a journal written by Nobuyo Kishimura detailing life during the Meiji period. *Mugiyu is actually barley tea, which is a roasted-grain-based infusion made from barley and is a staple across East Asian regions like the Koreas, China, Japan, and Taiwan. It has a toasty flavor, with slight bitter undertones (Barley Tea). *Amazake (甘酒) is a traditional sweet, low-alcohol Japanese drink made from fermented rice. Amazake dates from the Kofun period, and it is mentioned in the Nihon Shoki. It is part of the family of traditional Japanese foods, made using the koji mold Aspergillus oryzae (麹 kōji), that includes miso, soy sauce, and sake (Amazake). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}